List of record labels starting with V
This is a list of record labels starting with V: V * V-COM Records * V-Disc * V-L Records * V.I.P. Records, Inc. * Vacant Cage Records * Vaccination Records * Vadadisc * vadim sky records * Vagabond Records * Vagrant Records * vahiphop.com records * Vainglorious Entertainment * Valdon Records, Inc. * Valiant Death Records * Valiant Records via Wikipedia * Valid Records * Valley Entertainment * Valley of 10,000 Smokes, Inc. * Valley of the Kings Music LLC * Valley Records via Wikipedia * Valmark via CD Universe * The Valory Music Co. * Van Buren Records and Tapes * Van Dyke Records via Wikipedia * Van Richter Records * Vanguard Records * Vantage Recording * Vapor Records * Vaporvent * Varese Sarabande Records * Varrga Records * Varrick Records * Varsity Records * Varulven Records * Vasant Corporation * Vast Records * Vaudeville Records via Wikipedia * VEE Records * Vee-Jay Records * Vee-Ron Records * Vegas Records * Vehicle City Records * Vellum Entertainment * Velocette Records * Velour Music Group * Velvet Blue Music * Velvet Chord Records * Velvet Tone Records via Wikipedia * Velveteen Records * Vendetta Records * Vendlus Records * Venge Records * Venom Productions * Ventiva Records * Ventricle * Venture Beyond Records * Venture Music Group * Ver Ver Tasty Records * Verbatem Records * Verdict Entertainment * Veritas et Aequitas Records * Veritas Records * Verity Records * Vermiform Records * Vernal Equinox Records * Vernie Records * Veronica Records * Versa Style Records LLC * Versailles Records * Version City Records * Vertical Jazz Records * Vertical Music * [Records * Verve Music Group * Vestige Records * VFR Records * VGo Recordings * VHF * Viable Utterance Records * Viastar Records * Vibe Records * Vibro-phonic * Vice Records * viceversa recordings * Vicious Pop Records * Victimized Records * Victoria Records * Victory Records * Video Artists International & VAI Audio * Video Uptown Records * Vie Records * Vienna Modern Masters * Viewpoint Records * Vigilant Productions * Vigilante Cartel * Vigilante Records * Vigilante Records LA * Vigortone Records * Viking Funeral Records * Vile Art Records * Vile Beat Records * Village Pulse * Village Roots Records * Village Square Music * Villin Records * Vim Records * VIMmusic * Vincetori Music * Vindicated Records * Vine Street Records, LLC * Vinema Records * Vino Recordings * Vintage Music Productions * Vintage Recordings * Vintage Vinyl Records * Vinyl Assassins Recordings * VINYL Records * Vinylholic * Vinylicious Recordings * Violator Records * Violence Recordings * Violet Records * VIP Connected Entertainment * VIP Records * Viper Records * Virgin Records America, Inc * VirginDust Entertainment * Virgo Rising Records * Viridiana Productions * Virillion Music * Virt Records * Virtue Records * Visalian Records * Vise Records * Visible Productions * Vision City Records * Vision Metal Records * Vision Quest Recordings * Vision Vibe Entertainment * Vista Recordings * Vista Records * Vistaline Entertainment * Visual Records * Visualize * Vital Cog Records * Vital Music Records * Vitalegacy, Ltd. * Vitamin Records * Viva La Vinyl Records * Viva Recordings * VizzTone Label Group * VLP69 Records * vmax records * VMF Records * VMS Records * Vocab Records * Vocal Visions Media Group * VocalEssence * Vocalion Records * Voces via ArkivMusic * Vodka Tonic Media * Voice of the Rockies * Volcano Records * Volcom Entertainment * Volition Records * Volume Music Entertainment * Von Trapp Music * Voodoo Nation Records Inc. * Voodoo Records * Votive Records * Vox Music Group * Voxx Records * Voyager Recordings & Publications * Voyager Records * VP Music * VP Records * VSOJAZ Records * Vuela Music * Vulture Rock Records * VWC Records * Vybe Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels Category:Companies Category:Record Labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki.